svr06fandomcom-20200213-history
Laugh Like Pee-wee (2010)
Laugh Like Pee-wee 2010 was the first installment of the annual Laugh Like Pee-wee event, held on October 29, 2010. The show was highlighted by the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin defending the World Heavyweight Championship against Kurt Angle in a Hardcore match, and J-Pac squaring off against Dynamite Derek in a Laugh Like Pee-wee qualifying match. Results Laugh Like Pee-wee started out with a bang as Dynamite Derek, with Disco Drew in his corner, took on former partner J-Pac, with Edge in his corner, for a spot in the 30-man Laugh Like Pee-wee match. Just as before, these two put on a phenomenal match full of numerous, non-stop, high spots. In the end, however, J-Pac pushed the referee in the way as Derek came flying off the top rope. The two collided and the ref called for the bell, bringing the near 10 minute match to an end with J-Pac walking away with a ticket straight into the Pee-Wee. In the parking lot, Winslow J. Wiley and DEFAULT entered the arena in the semi-truck they have dubbed the Wiley Express. However, Walter P. was waiting there for his brother. Walter ambushed Winslow and reclaimed the Hardcore title he has previously lost to his brother. Snitsky's car received quite a bit of damage during the fray. He told his car insurance provider that it wasn't his fault. Next up was another Laugh Like Pee-wee qualifying match featuring Scott Hall taking on D-Rob. After D-Rob had a comical collision with the referee, Hall capitalized by hitting the Razor's Edge on his pint-sized opponent and pinning him in a minute long match. Walter was celebrating winning back his Hardcore glory by having a few drinks in the bar. However, he wasn't alone. Rival, Million Dollar Champion, and cocaine dealer Ricardo Diaz awaited Walter. Diaz attempted to win the Hardcore belt, but when he got caught up in the moment of doing sexual walkings and slapping around the referee he was defeated by Walter after being repeatedly Irish Whipped into the bar. Upon defeating him, Walter took Diaz's Million Dollar title and wallet as well. In another Pee-Wee qualifying match, Mankind took on Orlando Jordan. OJ managed to get plenty of good shots in, but was no match for Mr. Socko. Mankind goes straight to the Laugh Like Pee-wee match while OJ goes back to being JBL's Virgil. In the fourth and final Laugh Like Pee-wee qualifying match of the evening, Hulk Hogan took on WWE Champion Nature Ben and Nathan DiBiase in a Handicap match. Unfortunately for Hogan and his no-selling of Nature Ben's frogsplash, the two beat him to the ground, earning Nathan DiBiase a spot in the Laugh Like Pee-wee match. In the World Heavyweight Championship match, bald heads collide with "Stone Cold" Steve Austin defending his title against Kurt Angle in a Hardcore match. Angle gave his all in this match and put on an awe inspiring performance despite wrestling with a broken freakin' neck. Still, Austin prevailed, hitting the stunner on the Olympic Hero for the victory. Finally, it was time for the moment everyone had been waiting for. The Laugh Like Pee-wee! The match saw the returns of the likes of competitors such as The Ultimate Warrior, Tiger, Bret Hart, and Hogan 80's! In the end, it all came down to Bret Hart and Junkyard Dog. Bret managed to pull off the victory, winning the 2010 Laugh Like Pee-wee!